The Fool
by Aura.Bro
Summary: Minato Arisato, the man who sacrificed his life, was now chosen to live again, but instead of what he normally does. He now must fight to win the chance of wielding the Holy Grail. An ancient artifact said to be able to grant any wish. Will he win? or lose? I decided to alter the timeline a bit for more interesting story. P3 Fes happened on 2004, 5th Grail war on 2006. R&R
1. New Game Plus

Hey everyone thanks for tuning in. Rewatching anime when bored has become my past-time these days. When it suddenly hit me.

Most fate/stay night characters are legends and mythologies... and Persona is all about those two things! So I got this. By the way, any of you have a PsP? Have you played the game Fate/Extra? Archer is an OP SoB... I liked Nero but I loved Tamamo XD.

Disclaimer: I own neither of these two franchises.

* * *

_**You've done your best. You sacrificed your life in exchange for the life of your friends and everyone else's. You didn't do this for glory, not for fame, not for recognition nor for money. You did this because you know no one else could. If asked why did you do this? You'd probably answer 'I was bored.'**  
_

_**But that is not the whole truth. You did this, so no one else would. You own a pure heart, a valiant courage, a cunning intelligence and a charming personality all around.**_

_**You ignore things that happen around you due to your own fears and the fact that it would become troublesome otherwise but you'd never hesitate to help someone no matter how troublesome the consequence will be.**_

_**You. Arisato Minato, have been chosen as a hero. A legend. The master of the Masks. "The Fool"**_

**_Your fate as a hero has just began. You will soon awaken. Your journey will start again soon. Your task for this world will be put on halt for the time being._**

**_Fret not, your power will stay the same, for it is what made you a hero._**

As soon as the voice finished talking, a blob like existence lunged an appendage towards the statue of a boy, but before anything could happen, the tentacle like appendage disintegrate into nothingness and the blob itself vanish just like it's tentacle.

* * *

"Where..." this boy, wearing a black school uniform with the letters _'S.E.E.S.'. _He was looking around seeing nothing but white, until he heard a voice.

**_Arisato Minato, master of masks, "The Fool". You have been chosen as a hero to fight for a silent war._**

"I refuse." He didn't give it a second thought before answering what was on his mind, glaring at the area in front of him even though nothing was in said area.

_**"We are not given a choice, I'm**** afraid."** _Minato quickly spun in place as he was head to head with a giant being with coffins around him, along with another being with a giant harp on it's back.

"Thanatos. Orpheus. What's going on?" The being, called Orpheus, went nearer to Minato and explained, but before it could explain, a certain pointy nosed man came into view.

_"Let me, explain it to him."_ Minato knows this man. He remembers him.

"Igor."

_"First, we welcome you to 'The End'. We stand at where all other beings go after death. This is what one would call the purgatory. Here, spirits and the like gather before finally going away. But there are few who are exempted and stay at a certain place here. _Some call this place the ['Throne of Heroes']._, this place is similar to the sea of souls of your power. The only difference is, unlike the sea of souls, this is where the souls of the world gather. Past. Present. And future alike. You should feel like you know most if not all of them. They are connected to the powers of persona after all."**  
**_

"Why? Why am I here? What about Erebus? The world is at stake here!" Minato tried to argue, normally, he wouldn't really give so much of an effort nor affection towards stuff like this, so this was very very out of character for him.

_"Relax Minato-Sama. The war of the Holy Grail is as dangerous if not even more than Erebus. As for erebus, he has been neutralized for the moment, I can't explain to you in detail as I can only watch on the persona wielders. The grail and everything around it is far from my jurisdiction. I assure you, everything will be fine. You will be given another chance at life, wouldn't that be great?"_

"Great? Maybe. But I've got nothing to go back to on the other side anymore."

_"Don't say that. You've been fine on your own before you met with your comrades, I'm sure you'll do fine."_

_"You will be summoned to the realm of the living once more. You will aid the one who summoned you on his or her journey and as per the contract of summoning, you and your summoner will and must perform a pact as you try to live once more. Failing to form a pact will normally cause the summoned being to slowly lose their mana... Although that may not be much of a problem to you?"_

Minato calmed down at this point and was back to his usual lax personality as he grinned at what the pointy nosed man said before a bright light shone from every direction.

"_Your power is now your own to control. The velvet room is not connected anymore, your sea of souls have now been upgraded along with your resurrection as a hero."_

_"Ah, a little warning. The persona sleeping on your [world of souls] could easily awaken at any time at any point, by then, they could easily do as Thanatos and Orpheus has. In a better note, you won't feel alone."_

_"It is time, Minato-sama. Go forth on your new destiny. 'The Fool'."_

Wait, does that mean you'll be hearing voices from now on? Multiple ones? Great, as if Thanatos wasn't enough.

* * *

"Okay. I did everything possible. I can do this!" A girl wearing a red turtleneck, a black skirt and long black socks prepped herself up as she did a number of different things. It was like she was making a ritual of some sort?

As soon as she was finished setting things up, she began her incantation.

"I hereby propose, thou shalt come under my command, and thy sword shalt control my fate. Abiding by the summons of the holy grail, if thou accedest to this will and reason, answer me. I hereby swear. I am all that is good in the eternal world. I am the disposer of evil in the eternal world. Thou, clad with the great trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint. [Guardian of the heavens]!"

As soon as she finished her ritual, something she least expected to happen, happened. An explosion of epic proportion rang loud from inside her home, smoke everywhere. She wasn't afraid or startled in the least however as she went straight to were the sound seemed to originate from. As soon as she got there however, what surprised her the most that what she was looking at... was a boy. No more, as old as she was.

"I made a mistake!" she screamed, catching the boy's full attention as she screamed.

"Why, why, why?! Why did I have to forget about MY OWN clocks, now of all times too?!" she sighed after saying this.

"No use worrying about what happened. You. What are you?" she asked the boy.

The boy only dully looked at her and asked her a question he had himself.

"Is this about the [Holy Grail War]?" she irritatingly stared down the boy.

"What do you think? You're a servant aren't you?!" the boy however shook his head no.

"I'd rather be called a summon or a familiar. Servant sounds... different."

_'He's getting on my nerves.' _She thought.

"Okay, then just to reassure things. You are my _'familiar' _correct?" the boy only continued staring at her before answering her.

"I don't know. Are you my summoner? It's my first time being summoned like this, it's a weird feeling. On that note, is falling meters above the ground normal for this kind of summons?" he shrugged.

_'This is starting to hurt my head and confuse me at the same time. How can it be his first time being summoned?! Then again..." _she carefully observed the boy in front of her while deep in thought.

_'His clothes seem to resemble a school from around here in japan. Can it be he's a normal human? No. Impossible, just being in his presence, I feel an incredible amount of mana. Even without a master, he could live for a decade in the least.'_

"Excuse me? I feel as if you're undressing me in your mind. I feel uncomfortable." he crossed his arms on his chest while still having the same bored expression.

_'I already hate his guts.'_ she decided.

"Let's just get the contract over and done with already!" she pointed her finger rudely at him, the boy however only stared with the same expression.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Pledge your allegiance to me and my cause, that's all it will take."

"That's it?" he stared at her, she was still pointing at him while the boy scratched his chin slightly.

"Hmm, how do I do this? Here goes nothing. I am the mask that hides the pain, I am the mask that shows the truth. I am the card that starts and ends. I am the fool. I pledge my allegiance towards the fate of my master. This card signifies the bond between us." the boy took a card from his pants sleeve and tossed it in the air. Rather than falling to the ground, on the contrary, it stayed in mid-air, slowly spinning in place before going towards the girl's general direction.

It stopped right in front of her.

"What... Is this?" she took the card and stared at it and then looked at the boy.

"It's a tarot card."

_'Tarot? A divination card?' _in the card was the tarot card 'The Fool'

"The Fool. It mostly talks about the start of a journey. With nothing but themselves brought along. Knowing nothing but still bravely going forward. Kind of like our case if you think about it, Master."

He then suddenly bowed in front of her as he introduced himself.

"Arisato Minato, at your service." he broke his normal bored expression and smiled for the first time as he introduced himself.

* * *

Well? What do you guys think? I kept thinking whether I should go for Fate/stay x persona3 or Zero No Tsukaima x persona3...

I chose the bloody magic rather than explosive magic... I can still make the ZnT x P3 one... but that would be in the future.


	2. Persona

Hey everyone thanks for tuning in. Here"s chapter number two. If you all mind to review about some stuff regarding the story, that"d greatly help me.

Also, the ZnT x P3 is now live so check it out.

Disclaimer: I own neither of these two franchises.

* * *

**Tohsaka Manor**

...

...

...

An unnerving silence between the two is currently existing, with nothing to talk about, Tohsaka Rin was thinking of things far beyond Minato's own expectancy. Then again, Minato wasn't doing anything but playing with his tarot cards... Or at least that's what it looked like.

_'The magician, the tower... And death. Something will happen soon, and from what the cards tell me, it will not be a good thing to see.'_

**_"Master, I would like to inform you that several other Personas have awakened."_**this voice that rang in your head was the same voice from your very first persona, Orpheus.

_"Thank you for the information, Orpheus. Now can any of you step up and introduce yourselves?"_ at the confirmation, Minato closed his eyes and concentrated on a certain place, the place that connected his consciousness to his other personas.

The place had close resembled the place he feels most familiar with. Ironically, the only place he's been for the longest of times was the exact place where he became the seal.

**World of Souls**

Minato stood near the seal and saw his two Personas along with other ones he can remember and other new ones he doesn't know.

_"Finally nice to meet you, Praetor." _a woman clad in red, sword on her back, from the looks of it, two-handed type, could be used as either offensive or defensive.

_"ah, Goushujin-Sama. Nice to meet you!" _this one was another woman who was sporting some kind of animal ears, along with the matching tails. She was happily greeting him with a smile while not mentioning the fact that she was torturing (hugging) two small persona who Minato have a strange connection with.

One seem to be struggling, the other seemed to have fainted for some reason.

_"Mi-Minato! Save me hee-ho! She already killed Pyro Hee-ho!" _the two comedic duos of Pyro Jack and Jack Frost were now under the control of this foxlike persona of his.

_"It's good to see you again, friend." _a man with long hair was kneeling in front of him. By the spear he carried and by his looks, Minato immediately recognized him as the Persona he often used as he was venturing Tartarus.

_"Welcome back, Cu Chulainn. I'ts good to see you again. I hope to use your power once more." _he stood up and gave Minato a gentle smile and moved away, revealing a man clad in black and red with white hair.

He seems detached from everything here, even to himself, he looked at Minato and Minato did the same, after a few seconds Minato offered a bow and the man smirked.

"I guess that's as much as I'll get from him." From the ones that have now awakened, Minato begun to analyze the persona that has awakened.

_"Since all of us will now be together for a long time, I'd like some formal introduction from everyone. And on that note, my name is Minato, Arisato Minato. I hope to get along with everyone here since that's probably the only thing we can do right now."_

_"Ah, of course. Introductions are a must in these cases; let me be the first to start then! I am Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus. I will bring forth victory and grace upon my praetor." _as soon as she told her name, a roman numeral appeared above her head and as soon as she finished her introduction, a card slowly appeared in front of her with the same roman numeral which was 'XI'. The roman numeral then changed into a picture. The arcana of justice.

_'Now that I think about it. If the findings about the roman's past was at least true in some sort. Nero would be the perfect fit for the Justice arcana. Both normally, and reversed.'_

_"Hmm?" _Minato heard Nero's appraisal of the card. It seems she was wondering what it was as she continued analyzing it.

_'She holds all points of the arcana itself. Justice, fairness, truth, cause and effect, law, unfairness, lack of accountability and dishonesty.'_

_'Her sole outlook on justice has carried her to find out the truth and fairly judges all those deemed as criminals. But at the same time, when a criminal is found guilty, she would give no hesitation in ending the life of that criminal and no one can stop her, she was the ruler after all. She was the law. There were also accounts where it was said that Nero killed her own brother and mother by poisoning them. She was soon then called the Tyrant afterwards. The cause, and the effect.'_

_"Praetor? What sort of card is this?" _by the time Minato was called and looked at her direction, she was already cradling the card in her hands as she inspected it more thoroughly.

_"Just hold on to that for me, Nero. I will tell you all about what it is later."_

_"Umu." _she nodded and continued to inspect the card with great care apparently, she got attached to it real quick.

_"It's my turn next right? My name's Tamamo-no-Mae, please call me Tamamo! Nice to meet you all." _it should be noted that while saying this, she was still hugging the Jack duo and it seemed to look as if Jack Frost has also fainted now.

The same phenomenon that happened about Nero also happened to Tamamo as a card with the roman numeral 'I' showed up in front of her. It transformed into the tarot card of The Magician.

_'If the old folklore of japan were as close to the truth, then the magician is the perfect fit for Tamamo-no-Mae, the Nine tailed fox, but that is only word wise. Tarot wise may be different.'_

_'Power, skill, concentration, action, resourcefulness, manipulation, poor planning, latent talents.' _Nope. It's all accounted for.

_'She was known as the woman who was birthed from the sun goddess Amaterasu herself. She was curious about the humans and her curiosity soon birthed her desire to be human. She took action and was reborn as a normal human woman, or at least that's what everyone else thinks. Long story short, she made a poor mistake and cost it her life, turning into a stone and cursing it so that other ones close by will also be cursed, her power on death was stronger than when she was alive.'_

_"Tamamo, hold the card for me." _Minato was going to get near the silent white haired guy but was stopped by Tamamo.

_"But I have my hands full at the moment Goshujin-Sama!" _Minato only gave her his normal stoic look and caused her to be unnerved and do what was told as she reluctantly let go of the Jack duo.

No sooner that she let go of them, the duo ran as fast away as they could away from Tamamo, causing her to silently glare at Minato.

Minato chose to ignore her as she continued to pout and glare at him.

_"Lastly is you."_ the man wearing a red and black motif, he doesn't look like any myth or history character in Minato's mind, but then again, Minato would have made mistakes about all his personas if they didn't introduce themselves first now that they have their own will and sentience.

_"Sadly, I do not remember my name, but it would be better for you to at least call me by some name. Call me 'Archer'"_

_'Archer? Doesn't remember his name? How can that be possible? Then again this isn't the first time I'm up against hard to explain things.' _Minato though as he nodded at Archer.

It took a while before a card showed up in the same manner as the other two from before. The reason it took time was because unlike before, the card couldn't determine what number it should end up as.

It was changing from death to judgement and then back to death before finally stopping at judgement.

_'It's the first time that happened, this holy grail war maybe more than I think it is.'_

_"Take that card Archer."_

_"This card you're holding designates who you are and it is the connection between you all and me. If you ever want to talk to me, just designate your thoughts on the card." _After saying so, Minato once again looked at Archer's direction.

_'I don't know who he is, but he could either be a strong asset, or a dangerous liability based on what his card is telling me. For now, it's best not to use him for the moment.'_

Archer took the card and looked at it for a moment before hiding it into a pocket.

_"That's all from me for now. I'll see you all again soon." _Minato stepped back and surveyed the surrounding but only a few acknowledged his presence, some were busy doing their own things like chasing two smaller beings.

* * *

"..to... m...ato... Minato!" he slowly opened his eyes to look at who was calling his name. It was none other than his summoner... Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't know her name.

"What is it, master?"

"What happened? You just closed off for a moment there." she wasn't concerned, she was curious since it could be detrimental to their safety if this happened again.

"It's nothing master, just thinking of some matter from my previous life."

"Previous life... Speaking of that, who are you?"

Minato looked at her weirdly and before he could say anything, he was stopped.

"Don't say stupid stuff like your name. I meant who you are before this Holy Grail war. Your uniform reminds me of a school after all."

Minato nodded his head. _'So that's what she means.'_

"Before that, I would like to know your name first, master."

"Why? Wouldn't calling me 'Master' easier?" she gave him a weird look as she asked.

"It's for trust purposes. One couldn't easily trust another without knowing their names after all." the girl sighed afterwards.

"Fine, my name's Tohsaka Rin. Now get on with your story already."

"Whatever you say." Minato only chuckled, she reminded him of Yukari with how they both act like this so he couldn't help but laugh a little.

Minato told her of what happened to him, summarized for easier and faster understanding. Skipping out on the powers he has and the like.

"So long story short, you and your group fought against some kind of darkness monster that would bring the end of the world? Furthermore, since the final boss was some unbeatable cheat monster, you had no choice but to sacrifice yourself?"

"Yup."

She suddenly groaned in irritation as she said "You've got to be kidding me."

Minato can only look at her and asked why she found it hard to believe.

"Well, for one thing, if something that large scale would happen, wouldn't the news be all over it by now? Furthermore, how could you have fought against some unbeatable monster that can easily destroy the world?"

Minato only chuckled and decided to conjure a book. The Compendium. Using the compendium he decided to take out a one handed sword.

"Does this answer your question?" Minato was expecting a more surprised look from Rin but she was more composed than he'd expected. He quickly put the sword back to the compendium and let it vanish into thin air.

"Was it because of your powers that you were able to fight? And the that book, was it your power?"

"You could say that."

"I see, then for one last question. When did this all happen?"

"Hmm let's see, around year 200X." she looked astonished at what he said, was it really that surprising?

"Are you completely sure?"

"Yes."

"Then that means it only happened just a few years ago." This time, it was Minato's turn to be surprised.

"If possible, can I know what year it is right now?"

"200X." another awkward silence enveloped the two again as they take all the new info they received into their memories.

"Well, let's forget about this at the moment, for now care to tell me what class you are exactly?"

Minato was thankful for the sudden question but he didn't quite understand what she meant by 'Class'.

"Um, Class? Care to enlighten me on what that is?" hearing this question, Rin couldn't help but groan again.

"I forgot that you were quite new to this. Okay, listen well because I won't repeat this a second time!"

From her voice, it seems she really won't repeat it so Minato earnestly paid attention.

"A Servant is divided into seven classes that discern what characteristic and strength as well as preferred weapon that servant uses. These classes are known as 'Saber', 'Lancer', 'Berserker', 'Caster', 'Assassin', 'Rider' and 'Archer'."

_' 'Archer' huh? This has got to be more than a coincidence.'_ Minato thought as he kept listening to Rin's explanation.

"There are many servants that can be classified into most of these classes but are often called as only their main class. Do you understand now? If so, then tell me what your class is. Then again, I can more or less guess that you're either a caster or saber based on that book and sword you just showed me before."

"Archer." Was all he said.

"Can you... Please say that again?"

"Archer."

Rin knit her brows together in deep thought thinking _'Archer? Archer?! But he wasn't even showing a bow before! Though I did specifically say they could be passed as other classes...'_ She sighed after understanding the reason.

"I see. That's all I need to know for now. Since you seem to be a new Servant, we have the advantage from other known servants. But there's still an off-chance that others may know about you so I will refrain from calling your name and call you as your class, Understood, Archer?"

"Of course, Master."

"Good. For now, it's best that we look around for other masters and their servants."

As the two decided on their approach on the matter, elsewhere, something was happening.

* * *

**?**

"Miss Kirijo, a call for you has arrived."

"Pass it to me."

"Miss Mitsuru? It's the investigation squad. We found a lead to the perpetrator of the arena." At the moment this was said, the woman with red hair's full attention was brought on.

"I understand. Tell me all you know."

"The midnight channel that was supposed to have been finished... has once again started. Worst of all, it's not staying in Inaba anymore. It seems to be travelling from place to place. We still haven't pinpointed a specific location on where it's going to jump to next but we decided to inform S.E.E.S. anyway."

"I see, thank you for the information, I'll be sure to tell the others." The call was then finished and Mitsuru Kirijo sat in silence as she contemplated on what this could all mean.

"Hopefully, there won't be any losses this time." She sighed and then proceeded to call various people.

* * *

Sorry for the sudden history/mythos legend. I just had to point out how and or why the Arcana are perfect for them.


	3. Chapter 1: Things un:changed

I decided to rewrite (only minor changes regarding the perspective) the chapter after getting a good input.

New chapter will come out before end of the month so just stay tuned.

* * *

The two spent a few days looking around, seeing if they could find a master nearby, the types who were new to the war like them. Technically, Rin is also new to this, but compared to others, she was ready... Or at least that's what she keeps telling her servant. Everything went smoothly... It was supposed to at the very least.

It all started when Tohsaka Rin went to school. Instantly as soon as they stepped in. She whispered.

_"Minato. Be careful, there's a boundary field in the area."_

he nods. Minato also felt the magic when it as soon as he stepped in the school's vicinity, it was the sort that could easily be evaded as soon as you felt it, he felt a little itchy feeling being in this area. Possibly a magic that sucks in the vitality or magic of others.

The others won't be able to see him since Rin specifically trained regarding on how to hide the physical form, it's amazing to think that she really is new to this whole Grail War thing.

_"Luckily, it's not yet complete. It's definitely setting up though, what do you think Rin?"_

Rin nodded.

_"It doesn't matter what I think, all I know is I'm going to beat him up for doing this. It doesn't matter who he is."_

Minato couldn't help but smile. She really is becoming more and more like Yukari, his thoughts wander about teasing her, would she hit you just like Yukari did? Pretty sure she would do even worse.

_"What are you grinning about, Minato?"_

She looks pissed. Minato told her he remembered a part of his past, he didn't say what part though, She luckily let it go.

* * *

The Classes peacefully started not knowing the danger it was currently in.

And soon, the school ended. Minato and Rin went to search for the seal used to make this boundary field and hopefully, destroy it.

Minato was able to find all seven of them, the both of them are staring at the seventh seal, hope was currently lost when she said.

"Damn it. This is a seal I can't destroy."

By the looks of it, it's the type that can be deactivated but easily activated again. Unless destroyed, nothing will work.

"Rin, this is a type of seal that can easily be used by anyone right?"

She nodded at his question.

"Then, will you use it?"

She instantly glared at him when he asked, but Minato chose not to notice her glare and continued with his question.

"In a battle, the stronger your group is, the better your chances of winning, this abomination was made so that whoever made this would have a higher chance in winning. So I ask you again. Will you use it?"

At his words, her glare softened and a smug grin showed up on her face.

"Minato. If you hated it that much you should've just told me. Why would you even ask me if I'll use it? Of course I won't, Isn't that the point of why we're trying to break it?"

Minato could only grin himself, she was right, this was something he hated. Something that uses others as sacrifice isn't going to sit well for him, after all, he did the exact opposite of that when he fought his supposed last battle and sacrificed himself to become a seal.

"In that way, you should stop saying stupid things like that from now on Minato."

He shrugged, with the grin still plastered on his face.

"So what're we gonna do now?" Was the only question he could ask her.

"Best thing I can do right now is to weaken it until we find whoever put this thing in the first place."

_"Abzug Bediunung Mittelstand!"_

Magic was surging around. Invading, destructing and stopping the magical array when a voice sounded from somewhere called out.

"You're going to destroy it? Seriously? What a waste."

Rin, in her surprise, stopped what she was doing as the both of them looked towards the location of the voice, there they saw a man wearing all blue.

A few good seconds passed by as Minato and Rin looked at the man whom, even while being glared at made no move to do anything. Rin decided to destroy the fickle silence in the small area by asking out a few things running on her mind.

"Is this... You're doing?" She boldly and calmly asked, the man however only raised his arms and shrugged.

"Of course not. Petty tricks are the magi's job. We only fight when told. Right?" he glanced at their direction... No. He was looking at Minato. He asked him himself, there was only two possible reasons. One, either it's a high ranked magician master or...

"I knew it... A servant." Rin spoke out loud, audible enough for the blue man to hear. He snickered.

"That's right. Since you can tell what I am, I can consider you as an enemy right?" As soon as he said those words, the already heavy tension in the air rose to a whole new level, so much so that the blood thirst coming from the man would easily knock someone's legs to submission.

Normally, when a person is under this much blood thirst, the person under it would either run, cower or strike back, but Rin didn't, she was clearly afraid, that much is evident, but she didn't take her eyes off the man. She stood tall even against someone she knew was clearly much stronger than her.

Considering that the man in front of them is clearly quite powerful, Rin was amazing on that regards.

Minato started getting ready to move, if all goes down, getting ready to jump in sounds the best course of action... Fighting against that person however will not be easy.

A few seconds were wasted into silence and Rin immediately turned around and ran as fast as she could, Minato followed her by her side and summon the compendium.

Instantly, the man in blue was already right behind Rin before Minato even had a chance to react, Rin however was more than ready as she sped up and jumped from the rooftop.

"_Vox, gott es Atlas_! Archer!" This time around, Minato's senses were fully awake and was more than ready to catch her.

As soon as the both of them hit the ground, Rin ran immediately but the man was still right behind her, the spear in his hand directly pointed at Rin's back.

Minato quickly went in between the strike with the compendium as a makeshift shield as a loud clang sounded off as the spear hit the book instead.

"Archer!" As soon as she called, Minato showed himself towards the man, he holds the spear in a ready position, he seems familiar but stuff like these are better not remembered during battles.

"So you finally decided to show yourself huh?"

"Spear. Servant Lancer then." Minato chose to ignore the blue man's quips as he questioned him.

"That's right, and since we're both servants here... It's a fight. Get your weapon. No worry, I'll wait. Unless that book is your weapon?"

_'Weapon? What weapon can I use against him?' _Truth be told, you have fought against shadows, monsters born from desires of other human beings. Though ferocious, their thinking wasn't the best and was easy to fight against, except for a few special ones.

But now... It's a real live one. Even the fight from Jin and the others were hard enough... This will be the hardest... Second hardest fight he'll get if that's the case.

"Well? Are you ready?" Lancer called out. He was now in a leaping position, in fact, Minato felt like the sooner he says 'go' the sooner he'll jump closer.

With no time to lose, Minato focused as a voice called him in his head and a card appeared in front of him.

_Persona Change!_

* * *

Sorry for the long Hiatus btw. Peace.


	4. Chapter 2: The First Battle part 1

**Hey everyone, I know, I know... Very late but things happened. Some stupid (forgetting to pay bills). Some dangerous. As in really dangerous, we got into a car accident and that was the first time I thought "I'm gonna die.". That was very nerve wracking. Well enough about that let's just get on with the story.**

* * *

Things couldn't get more hectic than it already is at the moment. Things have taken to a worse when they encountered the man in blue that was now known as the servant lancer, from all the knowledge about this 'war' he expected to have to fight against the very best. The beings that most if not all personas were based on… He never expected it to be so soon though.

_Persona Change!_

Minato suddenly thrust his left hand straight into the card and crushed it under his palm but what happened next confused both his master and his adversary as a sound suddenly emitted from the card, not a crunching sound that should normally be heard from a card but instead what came out was glass that shattered into pieces.

As if the card was never there to begin with, the shards of glass that used to be the card floated all around Minato. Lancer wasted no time and effort as he quickly thrust his spear forward in order to quickly finish his mission but it was once again blocked by the compendium.

"I thought you said you were willing to wait?" Minato asked him in pure curiosity making Lancer shrug his shoulder.

"I'm not as dumb as you think. The air around you shifted and your stance also changed. If I waited any longer you'd take the chance… I don't really hate that though. Everything's fair in a war after all." He finished as he once again took a stance.

"Yeah, guess so. Well whatever. Compendium, Spear of Origin." The book in Minato's hands then shone brightly before it started to change shape.

"Compendium Weapon Mode: Authorization Accepted.

Durability of chosen weapon will depend on User's Mana Pool.

Warning, mana consumption at inefficient level.

Awakened Personas insufficient for proper state to be used accordingly.

Accepted Personas for current weapon: 1.

Weapon will have 2% efficiency against enemies."

This was all too surprising for Minato as he raised his eyes. It all happened in a second but to him it felt like he was having a slight talk.

As soon as the words that echoed in his head was over the light that was shining from the weapon dimmed and revealed the compendium turned into a spear, but not something anyone except Minato himself expected.

In the place of the compendium now floats a spear that looked as if it was made in the stone-age.

A stick as its body that wasn't even straight and was a bit zig-zagged. The tip looked as if it was made with rocks and the rope that tied it together was a piece of vine from some tree.

"A… Spear?" Rin threw a questioning gaze at Minato while Lancer only raised one of his brows as if curious about the sudden appearance of the weapon and the weapon itself.

"Just so you know, I'm the Lancer of this war… And there hasn't been any war that had two of the same classes. Piece of advice, you don't want to fight me using the weapon I know best." Hearing this Minato only shrugged as he grabbed the floating weapon and taking a stance.

A stance that irked Lancer. "So, you not only want to fight me using the weapon I'm best at, you also copy my stance? If you're trying to get me mad, you've done a great job. Take this!" he quickly thrust his red spear towards Minato's legs which was quickly deflected with Minato's own spear followed by a stab.

Lancer quickly jumped backwards whistling. "Wow, you're not quite bad with a spear." Then he quickly glared at Minato turning serious once again. "But I hope you're not expecting to win against me with just this. It's time to get a little serious, you better catch up or this will end too soon." He dashed towards Minato in a new speed that caught him off guard.

Minato saw the lunge attack that was coming straight for him as he blocked it with his own spear but Lancer quickly followed up with an upward slash that was too fast to block and forced Minato to jump backwards to dodge said attack.

"Damn it." Minato quickly looked down to his chest which had a rather large gash. Lancer was better than he thought.

"Is this the best you've got?!" Lancer yelled out as he once again lunged towards Minato and thrust the spear twice targeting his legs which Minato was able to barely block only for him to reel back in pain as he saw his right arm having a very noticeable hole.

'_Too fast. I wasn't even able to see his third thrust.'_ Minato thought as he was contemplating what to do.

'_Minato has a disadvantage in this fight. It's very clear to see that. What're you gonna do now Minato?!' _Rin was looking at her servant with worry due to his current predicament.

'_Changing my Persona may have helped me a bit in this fight but it's not going to be helpful in the long-run.' _As Minato was thinking up of a way to turn the fight around, he heard a voice call out.

"_There is still a chance friend! Either summon my weapon, or summon me. Those are the options that could be used." _True, at the moment this would be the best course of action, but seeing as the very first enemy he's facing against is already this strong, showing his specialties now would be disadvantageous should there be someone watching somewhere.

"TCH!" Minato dodged to his left from an oncoming attack, this wasn't the time to be careful, no matter what plans he had in the future would be useless if he was downed now after all.

"Compendium: Insert Persona!" The spear on his hands once again emitted bright light and a voice was again heard in Minato's head.

"Compendium Weapon Mode: Persona Recognized: "Cu Chulain": Accepted.

Spear of Origin Changing form: Spear "Gae Bolg": Authorized.

Warning, mana consumption at inefficient level.

Link too low to sustain current form.

Estimated time before weapon expires: Three Minutes."

As soon as the words that flowed in his head was finished the time of the world outside his mind started again as the spear dimmed down.

The form of the spear in Minato's hand looks exactly like the one on Lancer's hand.

Seeing the spear on Minato's hand, Lancer glared angrily at him. "Not only do you use a spear, copy my stance, now you're copying my weapon too?! You really piss me off!" He quickly dashed straight into Minato with his spear ready but for some reason Minato was ready to intercept Lancer's strikes.

From the left, one on his arm, his left leg, his chest and even a stab straight to his face. All was blocked by Minato!

"I've already read through you Lancer." Minato said as he counter attacked with a stab to Lancer's arm, though it was quickly blocked by Lancer as he jumped away to gain distance.

"Tch. You're able to block a few hits. Big deal. You're still going down for this mockery!"

"Mockery? Surely you jest. You're quite the strong enemy for me to even mock, I'm barely holding up as it is… But my master is a bit worried I might lose so I have to finish this soon…. Cu Chulain." Minato finished with a glare towards Lancer. The true reason why Minato wants to end this fast was because the spear of origin wasn't going to last more than two minutes left.

But his bait was luckily bit by Lancer when he narrowed his eyes and refused to look elsewhere other than Minato. "… Tch. Figures you know who I am with a copy of my weapon."

Their fight lasted for a minute before Minato gets pushed back again.

"Doesn't matter if you know though. I have the advantage here, you're quite hurt you know." He grinned at Minato who only looked at him as if he didn't care.

"You're right. Want to finish this already then?" the weapon only has a few moments left before it expires, drastic measures are needed.

"Why not, I'd rather not let you live longer now that you know who I am." Lancer took a stance, based on Minato's Knowledge, this is one very dangerous attack. Dodging might not be very useful here.

"Persona: Reset! Compendium: Reset! Compendium, Evoker!" as he called out, the spear on his hands went back into its previous book form before becoming a gun. A pistol to be exact.

"A gun? So, you're an Archer then. Sadly for you, it's over already. You should've pulled it out before I got serious." With their distance, there was no mistaking it, Minato would have no chance to pull the trigger before getting stabbed.

What he did next surprised both his master and the enemy once again as he put the gun on his temple.

"What're you doing?! Archer!" Minato could easily hear the distraught evident in her voice.

"Giving up already? Where's the fun in that?" Lancer jibed but Minato only smiled at his enemy's confusion.

"This gun was never meant to shoot bullets. It's a trigger after all."

"_Alright, who of you wants to test out your powers against this guy?" _Minato asked out to the ones inside his head.

"_Praetor! Me! I'll carve a path to victory!"_

"_No Hee! Use me Hee!"_

"_I wish to test my mettle against your foes."_

And similar calls were what he received, except for _Archer _himself.

And then the silence was broken with the sound of a *Click* and followed by Minato yelling out

"PERSONA!"

* * *

**AAAAAAAAND CUT! Finally updated. Sorry bout the very, very long wait. But as an apology, you get to choose! Who will get summoned? To fight Lancer? At the moment, the only "awake" personas that he has are:**

**Pyro Jack  
Jack Frost  
Orpheus  
Archer (Emiya)  
Caster (Tamamo)  
Saber (Nero)**

**P.S.  
If you think the fight is a bit like Fate SealNight of "BlueSoulKnight"… Then good eye! I based this fight a bit on his. I used to love reading his fanfic until it just suddenly stopped… Sadly. If you're reading this BsK still waiting on that update dude!**

**As for any questions you all have of this chapter. Ask away. I'll try to answer the with the best of my abilities... As long as it wont spoil too much.**


End file.
